Eyes Among Smoke
by ZombiiHazBandages
Summary: Malik wakes up as a Hunter in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. He get's himself taken into a pack of other special infected who become his friends and family. But there's one Smoker in the pack that will become more than just a close friend to him. Yaoi fanfic involving Hunter/Smoker and more. Rated M for swearing, violence, crude humor, gore, and sex.
1. CH1: Pink Hoodie Malik

Author's Notes:

So here we are, my first fanfic to upload here. I had another account years ago, but I'd rather not go back to that because those were my weeaboo days (plus I forget the password and stuff anyway).

Anywho, this is a Left 4 Dead fic (duh) that I've been wanting to get to writing for a while. All of the main characters in this are OCs my girlfriend I have created.

This first part may be a little short since I'm still getting used to writing stories, but I promise the chapter lengths will increase. This fic is going to get super gay in a few chapters, so if you don't like gay zombie yaoi, please run away screaming while you still can.

Also, please kindly let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes in this fic so I can go and correct them.

~Zombii~

* * *

Chapter 1: Pink Hoodie Malik

The infected woke with a distressed shriek. He had just suffered through something that was much too horrible to be a nightmare. He curled up in the corner of the room he woke in, lay his forehead against his knees, pulled the hood of his faded pink hood over his head and began sobbing quietly as he recalled what he had just gone through.

The young infected had been just a regular twenty year old guy who had just graduated high school up until around a month ago. One night, as he walked home from a friend's house, he was attacked by someone who he originally thought was just high on some drug he didn't know about. That was, until he was bit. He had seen the reports on the local news about a virus that was causing people to become zombies. He didn't believe it before, but now he did. For the following three weeks after being bitten, the boy tried to seek out help, but was either rejected or shooed away at gunpoint. He eventually gave up after watching all his friends and family become infected or get killed and went into hiding in an abandoned store. He lay there helpless as his body began to mutate, losing his voice from screaming in pain.

A loud roar outside snapped the infected out of his day nightmare and back to reality. He carefully wiped away his tears, trying his best to avoid the claws that were once dull, normal fingernails. He quietly stumbled over to the broken window at the front of the store and looked outside. A huge infected, he vaguely remembered it being called a Tank, was chasing another, smaller infected in a greed hood, a Hunter. The Tank swung at the Hunter, knocking him into the outside wall of the store which the young infected was hiding in. The Hunter let out a pained yelp as he struggled to get back up in time to run. The Tank rose it's arms above it's head and was about to crush the Hunter when gunshots in the distance took it's attention. The monstrous infected roared and pounded it's chest before running off in the direction of the gunshots. The young infected waited until he was sure the Tank was gone before slowly crawling out the broken window to investigate the Hunter outside. When he got close enough to get a good look at him, the Hunter got up into a crouching position and snarled at him.

The young infected flinched and looked up at the hunter in fear. Instead of being shredded to bits like he thought was going to happen, the Hunter curiously sniffed at him. He snorted down at him and grinned before opening his mouth to speak. "You don smell as shitty as most of them others" he said. His voice was a little gravely, deep and his accent was some strange mix of British and southern. His grin then turned into a rather smug smirk "but where're my manners? I'm Gunter. I'm the leader of a pack that lives in that building' over there." He pointed to a four storey apartment building a few blocks down the road. Gunter then turned his attention back to the young infected before him. "Yer new around here, kid. What's yer name? If you remember, that is." The young infected thought for a moment, barely able to remember much about himself. He did remember his name though. "I-I'm Malik" he stuttered nervously. His voice sounded relatively normal compared to Gunter's and he had a very slight Nordic accent of some sort.

Gunter grinned wildly and slowly got up on his feet. He lifted Malik up by the back of his hood to get him up on his feet as well. Malik didn't know how to react. He was thankful someone had found him, but at the same time he was worried that Gunter may just want to kill him. Gunter chuckled down at the younger infected, slowly pulling back the green hood off his head, revealing his face to the other. Malik couldn't see much beyond his own hood. "So Malik, is yer face as pretty as yer name?" Gunter laughed a little and yanked back Malik's hood, causing the younger infected to yelp in protest. The smile quickly left Gunter's face, replaced with a surprised expression.

Malik looked almost human. His grown out brown mohawk fell in front of his face, almost covering his right eye. Malik's eye's were a faded greenish-grey color, the whites of his eyes bloodshot and yellow from the infection. He also had a gold septum piercing that reminded Gunter of a bull. Malik looked up at Gunter nervously, examining his face. His hair was short and dusty blonde in color, along with sideburns. He had a pair of snakebite piercings, a stud and ring in his left ear, the ones on the right appearing to have been torn off and a right eyebrow piercing. His whole face was dotted in open cuts, scrapes and scars. His most noticeable feature was that his left eye appeared to have been clawed out, either by himself or another infected. His right eye was the same as Malik's eyes, only his iris was a much brighter, unnatural green color. Gunter blinked and awkwardly looked away, scratching at his neck a little. When he started putting his hand back down, Malik noticed a large bite scar where his neck and shoulder met.

In an attempt to end the awkward silence, Gunter mumbled "so yer a Hunter like me?" Malik tilted his head a little, staring at Gunter confusedly. Gunter rolled his eye and smirked. "Damn, yer real new. Ya look like a Hunter to me, but a bit of a wimpy lookin one." Malik growled at the older Hunter, lunging at him. Gunter laughed and easily dodged the uncoordinated Hunter, grabbing him by the back of his hood and lifting him up, the young infected snarling and flailing in protest. "Ain't none of them other wankers gonna take ya seriously attacking like a drunk monkey. Ain't nobody gonna take ya seriously in this silly pink hood of yers either." Gunter started laughing more as Malik continued to flail at him helplessly. The older Hunter put him back down, standing proudly over him. "Y'know, I was gonna just off ya but ya seem pretty harmless anyway." Malik growled and swiped his claws at Gunter, just grazing the zipper on his hood. "Shit kid, watch what your doin there" Gunter yelped slightly, jumping back a little. "I just wanna help ya out here." "How the hell could you possibly be of any help to me? You're not exactly making a great first impression." Malik grumbled, putting his hood back on.

"Listen kid, yer new to the whole Hunter business. I can teach ya how to hunt and defend yerself properly. Let's face it, yer no good the way ya are now" Gunter had a slight hint of concern in his voice. "Promise not to kill me and you have a deal" Malik said, looking Gunter in the eye. The older Hunter grinned, "anything ya say kid, ya got a deal."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hooooo, this took a little longer than expected, but I'll be starting on the second chapter/part/whatever now that I have this part posted. It's gonna get more fun in the next chapter, I promise.

~Zombii~


	2. Ch2: Xavier

Author's Notes:

Chapter two and things are about to get interesting! Just going to note that the Smoker character that is introduced in this chapter was created by my girlfriend. I couldn't write this story without her help.

~Zombii~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Xavier**

The alleyways reeked of rotting garbage and corpses. Gunter lead Malik through the alleys, the horrible smells not bothering him in the least. The younger Hunter was struggling to get a fresh breath of air as he walked, gagging and nearly getting sick at some point. This went one for at least seven blocks and Malik couldn't take it anymore. When they got to the end of the alleyways, the young hunter nearly tripped over his own feet running out into fresher air. The older Hunter rolled his eye at him. "We could've taken the long way around if ya had told me that yer nose wasn't adjusted to that" Gunter said sarcastically. "Either way, we're here now."

Malik's eyes widened as he looked up at the large, four storey apartment building in front of him. The windows all around the first floor were boarded up and covered in dirt, blood and graffiti. The rest of the windows were mostly just dirty and untouched, a few broken windows dotted all over the building. "Yeah, she's nothin' beautiful, but she's home" Gunter said, leading Malik over to a seemingly locked door on the side of the building. To the young Hunter's surprise, it was unlocked, so he cautiously followed Gunter inside. The hallways and doors on the first floor were all scratched up and broken, some random common infected hanging around in some of them. "Don't mind the commons too much kid, they know better than to attack special infected like us" Gunter said, trying to get Malik to relax a bit. Finally the two reached a pair of metal doors. The older Hunter swung them open and lead Malik inside.

The young Hunter's jaw dropped open in awe. Taking up the entire large lobby of the building was a huge pack of infected, most of which were Hunters. A pair of very scrawny, torn up Hunters crawled up to Gunter almost immediately. One wore a blue hoodie, the other wore a white one, both of which were filthy and covered in blood and who knows what else. They took Gunter aside for a moment to tell him something. Apparently it was very important since they didn't acknowledge Malik until they were done telling the older Hunter whatever they needed to tell him. When they finished, they crawled over to Malik, inspecting him and sniffing at him curiously. The one in the blue hoodie was first to introduce himself. "Hey new meat, I'm Tick, and this guy here is my brother, Fleas." The one in the white hoodie grinned at Malik and added "we're also the guys you come to if you need to talk to the leaders about something. We always know where to find them." Malik raised an eyebrow at Gunter. "You mean there's a second leader of this pack that you didn't tell me about?" He asked the question in a concerned tone. Gunter smirked and replied "yeah that kinda slipped my mind. The other leader is Xavier and he's also not happy that I ran out of the territory again, even though that's where all the survivors are lately. He's also not happy that I brought back another mouth to feed, but he can go screw himself."

Malik spent another few minutes in the lobby with Gunter, getting introduced to some of the pack members. After a while, the overly proud leader was approached by a trio of Smokers. Malik overheard them telling gunner that Xavier wanted to meet the "new blood", he guessed they mean't him. Gunter sighed and walked over to Malik. "Looks like the princess wants to meet you" he said sarcastically. "There's a stairwell over there that takes you all the way up to the roof. You'll find him up there." Gunter pointed to a busted down door that had a half torn stairs sign on it. Malik hesitantly started up the stairs, terrified about what might happen to him. He could be abandoned or even killed. As he reached the top floor of the building, a very strong smell hit him. It didn't smell like regular smoke from a fire or a Smoker, it smelled like marijuana. Malik was okay with this smell, he vaguely remembered smoking it a few times in his life before the infection. The young Hunter finally made his way up to a small door which lead out to the roof. He swallowed nervously and slowly opened the door.

* * *

Malik pulled his hood to shield his eyes from the sun that for some reason was much brighter. He looked around for a moment and froze. There, sitting on an empty oil barrel was Xavier. This Smoker was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a dirty white t-shirt underneath and torn, faded blue jeans. His black hair was up in some sort of outgrown mohawk. He had a few growths on the side of his face and neck, as well as a few on his arms, but they were much smaller than most other Smokers. The most notable feature he had were his tongues. He had the usual one hanging out of his mouth, but there were two more that seemed to be coming out of the back of the Smoker's head near where it met his neck.

Xavier seemed to be ignoring Malik's presence, and instead was staring down into the streets below the building. The young Hunter nervously stepped towards where the Smoker was so dangerously perched at the edge of the roof. As he got closer, Xavier slowly turned his head to look at Malik, his golden right eye focussing on the small Hunter. Malik's eyes widened and he could feel a very small, warm, tingling feeling in his cheeks. Despite the growths on the left side of his face and his arms, Xavier was very attractive, and the Hunter was intimidated by this, to say the least. He couldn't believe that just the Smoker's looks were making him blush. Xavier slowly blinked and raised his eyebrow at Malik questioningly. "So are ya gonna say somethin', or *cough* are ya just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Xavier asked in a very bored and sarcastic tone.

Malik tilted his head to the side a little at the sound of the Smoker's voice. His voice wasn't at all raspy like he had thought it would've been. It was deeper than his own, but not as deep as Gunter's, giving Malik the impression that Xavier was possibly only a little older than himself. He spoke with a southern accent like Gunter, but there was one big difference. The Smoker had a lisp because of his long tongue. It wasn't terrible or anything, but it was very noticeable. Malik couldn't help himself, he started giggling a little. "What the hell are *cough* you laughing at, pinky?" Xavier snapped, his bored stare turning into a glare. "I-I'm sorry," the Hunter giggled, "you just sound kinda funny. I thought you were gonna be scary."

At that, the tall Smoker stood up, glaring down at the giggling pink hoodie. Malik flinched and stopped giggling, Xavier looming over him threateningly. The Smoker's attention turned away for a moment at the sound of gunshots from the street below. A pair of survivors, one man and one woman, were carefully walking down the street, the man walking in front with a large gun. "Looks like ya get to *cough* live a moment longer, pinky" Xavier said to the terrified Hunter beside him, his eyes not leaving the survivors. "If ya wanna run *cough cough* away and leave our territory, go ahead." Malik started slowly backing away from the Smoker, but tripped on a pipe and stumbled sideways over the edge of the building. Lucky for him, an open dumpster broke his fall.

Unfortunately, his luck had run out. The sound of the Hunter landing in the dumpster had attracted the survivors' attention, the man slowly turning and aiming his gun directly at Malik as he crawled out of the rancid smelling bin. He stood slowly, attempting to speak to the survivors. "W-Wait! Don't shoot me! I need your help" Malik tried to say, but the survivors couldn't understand him. To them, the Hunter was just growling at them. Malik quickly noticed this and in an attempt to escape ran out into the middle of the street. He didn't even have a moment to think before the gun was aimed at him again. The survivor's finger was on the trigger and Malik knew it was all over. He closed his eyes in preparation.

However, right as the gun fired, Malik felt something wrap around his waist and pull him up off the ground, the bullet just barely missing the Hunter. He opened his eyes to see what it was. It was Xavier's tongue. The tall Smoker had just saved him, despite wanting to kill him. Malik then looked down as he was being lifted to the roof, watching Gunter and another Hunter pounce the survivors from one of the broken windows of the building. The young Hunter looked away in disgust as they started shredding the survivors to bits with their claws. He relaxed a little as he was lifted up to safety. Xavier pulled Malik back onto the roof, dragging him a little further away from the ledge before dropping him and turning to look back down at the street.

The Hunter fell back when he was dropped, his hood falling off his head. He quickly sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand. "Th-Thanks" he said nervously. "Don't be, pinky. I still want ya to leave *cough* before I have to kill ya" Xavier replied. The Hunter looked down sadly. He then noticed the sleeves of his hoodie, the right one torn off right before his bicep and the left one torn off just above his elbow. "Oh no… My hoodie" Malik whimpered. "As if today couldn't be any worse." Xavier heard the sadness building up in Malik's voice and almost started feeling sorry for him. "You'll find *cough* another one" he mumbled, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his jeans pocket, lighting the cancer stick and inhaling a little bit of the smoke. "My sister gave me this before she died from the infection" Malik started sobbing, covering his eyes with his hands. "Now I'm gonna die here all alone…"

Xavier sighed, causing himself to have a small coughing fit as he turned to walk over to the Hunter. "I… I'm sorry…" He squatted down beside the Hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know *cough* ya went through all that. I thought y'all were just *cough cough* some punk ass trying to take over our pack or somethin'… But now I know you're not…" Malik wiped the tears away from his face and timidly looked up at the Smoker. Xavier's eye widened and the green skin of his face started to turn more of an orange color. He wasn't going to admit it, but he thought Malik was the most adorable little thing he'd ever seen, even before he was infected, and he was blushing. He awkwardly looked away, the smoke cloud that surrounded him getting a little thicker.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from Gunter and his friend dragging their new meals into the building. Xavier finished his cigarette, squishing it against the roof to put it out before finally breaking the silence. "Listen… I'm really sorry for treating ya like that… Could we *cough* start over?" He slowly looked back at Malik, still blushing a little. "S-Sure… I'm Malik…" The Hunter was still a little nervous, but he could tell Xavier was being sincere.

"I'm Xavier" the Smoker grinned, standing up slowly and helping Malik to his feet. "Welcome to the pack, Malik."

* * *

_Oh shit, he's hot._

_No no...you're dead. Relationships aren't a thing anymore. I guess I'm single now._

_Maybe relationships could be a thing? They wouldn't be very productive or anything, but at least it would give me something to do...?_

_Whatever. All I know at this current point in time is that this kid, whoever he is (was?), is the cutest goddamn thing I've ever seen._

* * *

Author's notes:

Wow, it's done. Time for part three now that I've got the main characters introduced. Stay tuned for the next couple of day to a week for chapter three!

~Zombii~


End file.
